


Can We Make This Official?

by UpsideAround



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpsideAround/pseuds/UpsideAround
Summary: Senior Prom is approaching, and Michael wants to ask Jeremy to prom. The only problem: he has no idea where they stand, relationship-wise. This makes the invatation itself about twenty times more difficult, so Michael inlists the help of Jake, the smoothest kid in the school.





	Can We Make This Official?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in like one hour and proofread it a grand total of one time. I just wanted to get out of my writer's block, and actually finish a oneshot to post. I have like 4 half-completed oneshots that I hit roadblocks with.
> 
> I also really wanted to write some short blips abt this fandom's favorite paring. This fic takes place about 1.5 years after the SQUIP incident, so for the purposes of this story, everyone has recovered from that. 
> 
> Uh....loosely (heavily) based on hsm3

**Part 1: Michael’s Plan**

Michael had everything planned out for his senior prom. He was going to deck his car out with as many banners and streamers as he could find, hire his neighbor to act as chauffeur, and pick up Jeremy at 6:30 for a dinner date before prom. He had his suit picked out. In fact, he had picked out his entire outfit down to the socks he was going to wear. Only one thing was throwing a wrench in his plans.

He hadn’t actually asked Jeremy to prom. Yet.

The problem was, he really had no idea how to do it. He wasn’t even sure if Jeremy would want to go with him. Michael had confessed his more-than-platonic feelings toward Jeremy a few weeks ago, and they had gone on a few dates, but Michael had no idea if Jeremy felt the same.

It was more than a little torturous. Michael wanted to ask Jeremy as quickly as possible, and he definitely meant that in both senses of the word. He wanted to ask him before anybody else did, and he didn’t want the actual invitation (he refused to call it a promposal) to be drawn-out.

So recruited Jake to help him. His current plan for asking Jeremy to prom required a bit of lead-in conversation, so he needed the smoothest guy in the school to help him out.

“I’m telling you, this isn’t going to work,” Jake said. He and Michael were standing outside the door to the drama club’s meeting. Today, the publicity crew were working on posters for the newest show, so they wouldn’t be interrupting anything.

“Look,” Jake continued, “You hired me because I’m the smoothest kid in the school, and I’m somewhat of an expert on these things. This won’t work.”

Michael sighed, trying to get a handle on the anxiety boiling beneath his skin. “I’ve known Jeremy since we were little. This will work. Are you in or out?”

“I’m still in, but don’t say I didn’t try to make this work out.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. “Hey drama club!”

The first thing Michael noticed was Jeremy’s head jerking up. Of course, there were other people working on the posters that looked up as well, but Michael was really only here to confirm prom with Jeremy.

“Hey Michael! Hey Jake!” Christine piped up. “You wanna help us with these posters?”

“Sure,” Jake said, nodding at Michael.

“How can we help?” Michael asked, looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy blinked and coughed slightly. “You can, uh, you can work on coloring those,” he said, gesturing to a pile of posters next to him.

Michael smiled softly, pulling up a chair next to Jeremy. “Great.”

“So,” Jake said, starting deliberately at Michael, “Are you going to come with me to look at tuxes after school today?”

“Wait,” Jeremy said, looking between Jake and Michael, “Tuxes? For what?”

Michael locked eyes with Jeremy. “For prom, right?”

Jeremy deflated. “Oh.”

Michael felt panic rise in his throat. “Prom for me and you! I’m asking you to prom, Jeremy,” he said frantically.

Jeremy sighed. “I’m sorry Michael, but—” Michael noticed as Jeremy looked at Christine, who nodded curtly, “—but if you consider that an invitation to prom, I’m gonna have to decline your offer.”

Michael’s jaw dropped. He ignored Jake’s smug look.

“Now, excuse me while I go check on something else.” Jeremy’s eyes flicked to Michael for a moment. “Something important. Very important. I must leave everything else because this one item has to be at the top of my list. Very, uh, important,” Jeremy concluded before dashing out of the room.

Michael approached Jake. “Why the fuck didn’t that work,” he said.

Jake shrugged. “Relationships can sometimes throw friendship rules out the window. It’s not always just friends you can kiss, sometimes relationships require more effort. Now, are you ready to try it my way?”

**Part 2: Jake’s Way**

“Are you sure about this?” Michael said. “I don’t even know if Jeremy likes flowers.”

Jake narrowed his eyes at him. “If you’re dating somebody, that’s the kind of trivia you should be paying attention to.”

“I don’t even know if I’m dating him yet!” Michael ran his hand through his hair.

“You look fine. Relax. Now, you need this,” Jake said, shoving a bouquet of flowers into Michael’s hands.

“God, I wish I could relax,” Michael muttered. “Where did you get these?” he asked, looking back at Jake.

“Quiktrip. They’ve got everything, dude.”

“Huh.” Michael began picking at the flowers in the bouquet. “Help me get the blue and white flowers, those are Jeremy’s favorite colors.”

Jake grinned. “See? You'll be fine.”

Michael almost rolled his eyes as he made a small bouquet of the tiny white flowers and blue flowers. He went to leave the room, but Jake stopped him.

“One more thing.” Jake pointed to Michael’s headphones resting around his neck. “Give ‘em.”

Michael took a step back. “Say what, now?”

“You want to show him you’re serious about this, right?” Jake said. “Then you have to make sacrifices. You want your appearance to say ‘hey, I went out of my way to ask you to prom’ in every way.”

“I hate how that makes complete sense.” Michael said, tentatively handing Jake his headphones. “Don’t let any freshmen get ahold of those,” he warned.

“Cross my heart,” said Jake. “Now get going, or Jeremy’s lunch block will be over before you get your shot.”

Michael nodded and straightened up before walking into the cafeteria. He found Jeremy sitting at a table in the far corner and began to make his way over there.

He stood behind Jeremy, where he was eating next to Christine. They appeared to be talking about something, so Michael cleared his throat to try and get their attention.

“Jeremy,” Michael said, failing to get his attention. “Jeremy?”

Nothing.

“Christine?” he tried.

Christine swung around and Michael released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Oh, hi, Michael!” Christine said, grinning and waving. “What are you doing here?”

Michael coughed slightly. “I wanted to ask Jeremy something.” Jeremy turned slightly pink when Michael met his eyes; finally turning around to face Michael.

“It’s, uh, it’s a little loud in here,” Jeremy said. “I don’t—I don’t know if I’ll be able to hear your question.”

Christine nodded vigorously. “Oh yes, he has a point.”

Michael looked around helplessly. The cafeteria was full of students making conversation. It was always loud.

“Hey!” came a shout from behind. Michael didn’t even realize Jake had followed him into the cafeteria, but he was sure as hell grateful. “My friend has something to say, and I would appreciate it if everyone could be quiet for a moment!” Jake shouted.

The cafeteria quieted down. The power of social influence never ceased to astonish Michael.

Jeremy was grinning. That made Michael feel on top of the world, and he hadn’t even gotten his answer about his prom invitation.

Riding his confidence while it lasted, Michael jumped on top of the nearest table. “Jeremy Heere,” he announced, “Will you do me the honor of being my date to our senior prom?”

Jeremy nodded, his lips pressed tightly together. He was bright red. Michael thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

“He said yes, everyone!” Christine announced to the crowd of students that were watching the spectacle. There was some scattered applause, but everyone else just went back to conversing.

“These are for you,” Michael said, stepping down from the table and handing the flowers to Jeremy.

Jeremy took the flowers delicately. “Blue and white?”

Michael shoved his hands in his pockets. “Your favorite, right?”

Jeremy sighed. “Yeah,” he said, smelling the flowers. “Thank you for inviting me to prom.”

Michael felt his face flush. “Thank you for saying yes.”

Jeremy grinned. “See you after school, player one.”

“Not if I see you first,” Michael said, grinning back.

Michael spun around. _Oh my god_ , he mouthed, walking back toward Jake.

Jake fist-pumped in triumph. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this, and what sort of content you would like to see me post next! I can take prompts on tumblr, so hmu at upsidearound.tumblr.com


End file.
